kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind in the Program
|theme = Battle in space |boss = Star Dream }} Mind in the Program is the seventh and final area of the game Kirby: Planet Robobot. The area consists only of a cutscene and the multiphase final battle against the Mother Computer and main antagonist, Star Dream. The location itself is just a designated area of outer-space above Planet Popstar. Cutscenes Please... Get Him...! Mind in the Program begins by displaying the name of the level before fading out, revealing Kirby looking over Susie, who is lying on the ground after being attacked by Star Dream. She gets up and remarks about how Star Dream becoming sentient and being focused on eradication was not part of the plan. Determined to prevent Star Dream from eradicating all life-forms from the universe, she takes out her remote and calls in an Invader Armor. She talks to herself about how she wanted to steal Star Dream and teach President Haltmann a lesson, asking herself if that was too much. Remarking again about not wanting to give up, she turns to Kirby and commands him to get in the Invader Armor in order to combat Star Dream. Kirby obeys her order and, soon after, Meta Knight shows up on his repaired Halberd, offering Kirby to come aboard; Kirby bursts through the window of the Access Ark, but makes an unexpected move, scanning the Halberd to reveal the new Halberd Mode. Susie stares at the Kirby Halberd in awe. The Kirby Halberd nods at Susie before turning around to fly off into space; Susie gives him her hopes that he can defeat Star Dream as she watches the ship fly away. It then skips to the Kirby Halberd spinning in space before coming across Star Dream, its back to the Kirby Halberd. It turns around and extends its wings before letting out a mechanical screech, in which then the battle ensues. A Star is Born After defeating Star Dream, it starts tumbling down towards Planet Popstar. However, it regains power and, instead of crashing onto the planet, flies to the top of the Access Ark. It detaches its bottom wings and the top of the Access Ark disappears, in which a new top comes out in which Star Dream can attach itself to. Now in control of the entire mothership, Star Dream pulls the Access Ark off of Popstar, leaving the legs behind. As it rises up, it nearly rams into the Kirby Halberd. Upon recovering from nearly being hit, the second phase of the battle with Star Dream commences. There is no formal cutscene after defeating Star Dream's second phase. One Last Shot After defeating Star Dream's third phase, it starts drifting downward. It wakes up, however, and retaliates by shooting a laser at the Kirby Halberd, hitting its wing and sending it down. Before the Kirby Halberd can crash, though, Meta Knight comes out and detaches the "head," reverting the Halberd to normal, in which it flies away, and turning the head back into the normal Robobot Armor; Kirby then charges at Star Dream, transforming the Robobot Armor's right arm into a giant drill. The fourth and final phase of Star Dream's fight starts as Star Dream create a heart-shaped shield to try to stop Kirby's approach. Restored to Life After finally defeating Star Dream, Kirby is seen floating in space, unconscious in his Robobot Armor. The Robobot Armor lifts its arm, removes Kirby from the cockpit, and tosses him back to Popstar. The Robobot Armor, however, stays floating away in space, in which it starts crying. The giant legs that were left behind disintegrate, Popstar's rings materialize, and all of the mechanical alterations are reverted. Meta Knight sets Kirby down before flying away; Kirby wakes up and smiles at the sight of Popstar being returned to normal; King Dedede and one of his Waddle Dees finally make it out of the rubble from the damage to Castle Dedede; Susie gives the planet one last look before flying away in her Business Suit; Kirby sees Meta Knight flying on his Halberd nearby, in which he waves to him before running into the distance, the camera then panning to the sun. Robobot Armor Modes Music "Return of Meta Knight" plays in the "Please... Get Him...!" cutscene when the Halberd arrives. "Final Takeoff" plays in the "Please... Get Him...!" cutscene when Kirby's Robobot Armor obtains Halberd Mode. "Vs. Star Dream" plays when fighting Star Dream's first phase. "Fatal Error" plays in the "A Star is Born" cutscene when Star Dream falls and then attaches itself to the Access Ark. "Intermezzo Without a Leader" plays when fighting Star Dream's second phase. "Vagrant Counting Song of Retrospection" plays when fighting Star Dream's third phase. "First Cry of a Newborn Star" is Star Dream's scream at the beginning of the third phase. "Pink Ball Revolution" plays in the "One Last Shot" cutscene when Meta Knight ejects Kirby's Robobot Armor to use the giant drill against Star Dream's fourth phase. "Shell Scream" plays when Kirby drills through Star Dream's head, causing him to explode. "Planet Heart" plays in the "Restored to Life" cutscene. "Memories (I'll Never Forget You)" plays in the "Ending" cutscene during the Credits Game. ja:マインド コントロールド バイ ア プログラム Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Final Levels Category:Light